


Vamptonian

by AwareBwade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Human!Alex, Human!Jess, Human!Lena, Human!Maggie, Kara tells Lena she is Supergirl and a Vampire, Newborn!Alex, Newborn!Jess, Newborn!Maggie, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Vampire AU - With Powers, Vampire Queen Kara, Vampire Queen Lena, Vampire!Cat, Vampire!Clark, Vampire!Kara, Vampire!Lois, Vampire!Olivia, newborn!Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwareBwade/pseuds/AwareBwade
Summary: This is my first story. This is a vampire AU with powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. This is a vampire AU with powers.

“Kara!” Lena shouts when she sees her girlfriend of three months walk into her office.

  
“Hey princess. I am sorry for just dropping in on you but I have something to show you.” Kara says walking towards the desk.

  
“Anything. I would gladly keep your secrets.” Lena says.

  
Kara unbuttons her blouse and reveals the ‘S’ associated with Supergirl and Superman.

  
“You’re Supergirl?” Lena asks.

  
“Yes. I didn’t want to keep it from you any longer. I struggle with keeping my life a constant just by living two lives at once. I didn’t want to scare you off by telling you right off the bat.”

  
“Oh sweetie. I love you. That means everything that you are.” Lena says.

  
Kara looks up at her and smiles and reveals her fangs.

  
“Are those fangs?” Lena asks.

  
“Yes. Most people think me and my cousin’s powers are from being aliens. They aren’t just from that. We are also vampires. I will gladly leave and stay out of your life if you feel that you don’t want me in it.” Kara says looking down into her lap.

  
“Kara. Look at me.” Lena says. Kara looks up at her. “I love everything that you are. I don’t care if it is the ‘S’ or fangs. I love you. I want to spend eternity with you.”

  
“I will live longer than you.” Kara says.

  
“Kara. Is it true that you can turn a human into a vampire? Like in the myths.” Lena asks.

  
“Yes but it would require you to take at least two weeks off of work. I would have to train you to overcome your blood lust.” Kara says.

  
“I would do anything for you my love.”

  
“Alright. I won’t be turning just you. My sister Alex will be joining you. I told her I would turn you both if you wanted to. And my cousin and his wife, who he turned a couple years ago, will be joining to assist in your training. Can you bring Jess in here?” Kara asks.

  
Lena nods and gets off the couch and heads to the office door. She opens the door and asks Jess to join her. Jess enters and sees the ‘S’ on Kara’s suit.

  
“Jess before you say anything yes I am Supergirl. This has to stay between the three of us and my sister Alex Danvers.” Kara says and Jess nods.

  
“I have another secret. Don’t be alarmed I won’t hurt you.” Kara says and motions for Jess to sit down on the couch. Jess moves to sit on the couch.

  
“Jess, I am not just an alien. I am a vampire.” Kara says looking at Jess.

  
Jess moves a little farther away from her on the couch and asks “Do you mean vampire in the way that you have fangs and drink blood?”

  
Kara nods and smiles. She points to the fangs.

  
“I don’t drink from a human directly unless given consent. Lena has asked me to turn her. Whenever she can get two weeks off schedule a trip to Metropolis.”

  
“Kara I think I am not feeling good.” Jess says starting to sway.

  
Kara uses her superspeed to get a trashcan and hands it to her. She pukes twice and then asks Lena “Can I lay here for a little bit? I want to talk to Kara. I got sick because I was thinking about being bit.”

  
“Jess. You are welcome in my office as long as I am not busy. I will protect you from vampires and Kara will as well. Neither of us will bite you unless you say it is okay.”

  
Jess lays down with her tablet and with the use of a cell phone is able to rearrange Lena’s schedule starting tomorrow.

  
“Lena you have a plane tomorrow. I will notify the board that you and Kara are taking a trip to Metropolis because of a family emergency on Kara’s side. Are you going to propose soon?”

  
“I was going to propose after I turned her.” Kara says.

  
“I will play it as you are fiancee’s and there was a family emergency. And you have decided to join her as well. Kara. If Lena is in trouble and needs blood, I would gladly offer my blood.”

  
“Jess that means the world to a vampire. Don’t say that to just anyone.”


	2. Poll #1

I have a lot of the story after the two week turning and training period.  
I can upload that and then do flashbacks of the two weeks or I could take a little bit longer and get a chapter or two on the turning period.  
Comment below what you think I should do.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written just need to fill in some gaps.  
> If you have any ideas on what should occur in the 2 week turning period, please comment them below.


End file.
